


《拿乔》01

by 宴峥 (Devil_Yanzheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Yanzheng/pseuds/%E5%AE%B4%E5%B3%A5
Summary: 孔雀饲养员与不承认被饲养的孔雀之间不可言说的二三事
Relationships: 霍渊时/盛楚
Kudos: 2





	《拿乔》01

他们真的只是炮友关系。  
不知道为什么，盛楚总觉得霍渊时误会了。  
炮友，顾名思义，上床做爱既是各取所需，事后就该痛痛快快地穿衣服走人，双方也不必为了增进感情而保持联系。  
更不必准备生日礼物，盛楚想。  
天知道当他一进家门就看见客厅亮如白昼，而霍渊时正襟危坐在沙发上的时候，盛楚还以为是他喝多了产生的幻觉。  
“你怎么来了？”盛楚将眼底的不耐烦隐藏得很好，问完后就径自走进了厨房。  
冰箱里的柠檬还有最后半颗，茶叶罐子也快空了。盛楚有些烦躁地将水壶放上底座，听见咕嘟咕嘟的烧水声后，盛楚折返回客厅，霍渊时还坐着，他想了想，又说：“我今晚喝了酒，不想做。”  
他自认说得很直白，也没看见霍渊时风雨欲来的神色。  
“我来也不是为了和你做。”霍渊时站了起来。  
盛楚皱了皱眉，终于肯看他一眼，那意思再明显不过——又不打炮，你来干什么？  
霍渊时目光沉沉，也不说话，酒醉的后劲儿渐渐返上来了，盛楚有点难受，实在没心思猜他想的是什么。恰好热水烧开，厨房传来鸣警声，盛楚大松一口气，摆了摆手，“那你走吧。”  
“生日礼物在茶几上。太晚了，蛋糕留着明天吃吧。”霍渊时顿了顿，“还有三分钟，提前祝你生日快乐。我走了。”  
盛楚阵阵发晕，脑子还没反应过来，他先抬手将人拦下了，“等会儿，你说什么？”  
霍渊时垂下眼，见他面露茫然，不由叹了口气，“你连自己生日都记不住？”  
盛楚着实愣了好一会儿，才后知后觉地瞥向墙壁上的挂钟，十一点五十九了，明天是十二月五号，他的农历生日。  
越过霍渊时的肩头，盛楚看见茶几上摆着一只蛋糕盒子，一瓶红酒，以及一个礼物袋。  
原来霍渊时是来给他过生日的。  
盛楚沉默片刻，仿佛妥协了似的，他仰头亲了亲霍渊时的唇角，慢吞吞地说：“谢谢。”

.

这一晚他们还是做了。  
砧板上的半颗柠檬孤零零地躺了一宿，盛楚连礼物都没来得及拆，就被霍渊时抱进卧室了。  
在性事方面，霍渊时一向掌握着绝对的主控权。  
盛楚被霍渊时掐着腰从后面又凶又狠地操进去，每一下都顶到最深。  
他跪在柔软的被子上，膝盖被霍渊时分得很开，酒精麻痹了他的神经，却没能减轻他的痛感。盛楚渐渐承受不住，霍渊时又一次尽根没入，盛楚咬着被角闷哼出声，含混着喊了句疼。  
霍渊时似乎听见了，动作停顿了几秒，他打了一下盛楚的臀尖，哑声说：“跪好。”  
性器顶端还留在盛楚的后穴，霍渊时一把捞起盛楚的腰，啪地一声，劲瘦的腰腹贴上臀肉，盛楚猛地喘了一口气，大腿内侧不住地抖。  
他不喜欢这个姿势，霍渊时是知道的。  
可他连挣扎的机会都没有，霍渊时大开大合地操他的穴，腰被固定着，逃也逃不了，盛楚揪着床单的指尖用力到泛白，霍渊时看见了，于是松开他的腰，握着他两只胳膊将人提了起来。  
盛楚喝了酒，本就状态不好，哪里经得住霍渊时这么猛操。霍渊时有意欺负他，就着这个姿势操了几十下，盛楚呜咽出声，就这么射了出来。  
他后来神志不清，在床上软成一滩水任由霍渊时折腾。霍渊时射过一次后就摘了套子，然后将盛楚的腿抗在肩上，从正面顶了进去。  
性器缓缓碾过内壁，快感汹涌如潮，盛楚的手无意识地抵着他胸膛往外推，被霍渊时握住后十指紧扣。后穴酥麻，霍渊时插进去后不肯动，盛楚一丝力气都没有了，湿漉漉的睫毛颤了颤，要哭不哭地看向霍渊时，霍渊时终于软下心，俯身咬上他的唇。  
盛楚被霍渊时内射了两次。等霍渊时尽兴后拔出半软的性器，盛楚的后穴翕张着吐出白浊的精液，又被霍渊时用手指堵了回去。  
凌晨六点，霍渊时抱着盛楚从浴室里出来，窗外已是晨光熹微。  
霍渊时将他安顿好后，穿上衣服走出了卧室。  
就在盛楚快要睡着的时候，一杯雾气蒸腾的热茶被放到了床头的圆桌上。  
柠檬的气味使盛楚短暂地清醒过来。  
他能感觉到霍渊时落在他眉间的吻，也有一瞬间心念动摇。  
但他最终还是从被窝里伸出手，勾住了霍渊时的。  
霍渊时以为盛楚已经睡着了，怔愣片刻后，霍渊时反手将盛楚冰凉的指尖捂进了掌心里。  
然后他听见盛楚说：“走之前，把钥匙留下。”


End file.
